


Bouncy Castle

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alcohol, F/M, Fun, M/M, Multi, Party, Peter is a Little Shit, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Peter Parker throws a party at the penthouse and gets in trouble.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Kudos: 33





	Bouncy Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kim for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from @firefandoming: 
> 
> Starker. Peter gets in trouble for behaving recklessly/inappropriately at party and gets in trouble. Take this however or wherever you'd like :)

Peter’s happily jumping on the fancy, creamy-white couch in the living area of Mr. Stark’s penthouse. The loud music blasting in his ear, heavy bass reverberating in his chest. He downs another beer and sighs happily. He loves how easy it is to fool people that he’s drunk- which he isn’t. Obviously. Slur some words, walk funny and no one suspects a single damn thing. Ever since he became Spider-Man, his body leveled out any hint of intoxication before he even felt the slightest bit tipsy. He hated it at first. But then, he found out how much _shit_ he could pull off without anyone even questioning it.

He loves it.

“Parker!” Peter turns around, still bouncing on the soft cushions and he’s met with MJ’s scrutinous stare. She’s the only other sober person at this party. She doesn’t like parties, but somehow, she always came to the ones he organized. “MJ! My favorite girl in class!” MJ rolls his eyes at him but they playful smile tugging at her lips makes him smirk. Gotcha. “Come join my bouncy castle!” “That’s not a bouncy castle, you drunk-ass.” “Who caaaares?!” He laughs, sticking his arms out for her and keeping up the drunk act. If only he can convince MJ to grab his hands, he would-

Peter looks up startled when the music suddenly stops and the bright lights switch back on. Mr. Stark is standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he cocks an eyebrow. “Who cares now uh?” Peter gulps at the man’s words and suddenly feels stupid standing on the couch. “Mr. Stark! I didn’t think-“ “That F.R.I.D.A.Y. wouldn’t rattle you out? Everyone, get the fuck out.” Peter watches, his cheeks burning red when everyone leaves and he waves at MJ. “You’re in big trouble, young man.”


End file.
